candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate
Chocolate is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the second main blocker and one of the most abundant blockers a player will come across whilst playing the game. It is the second most hated element in the game as it grows back every move if you do not break it. It can also disrupt a player's move. Chocolate can be broken by breaking the candy adjacent to it, or through any special candy's effects reaching the blocker. A Toffee Tornado can also break the chocolate, as long as it lands directly on the blocker itself. Jelly is often hidden behind chocolates. Candies can enter a square once the chocolate is broken. When you break the chocolate, you get 20 points (1 point before Polkapalooza was released). Chocolate is first seen as the item introduced for episode 5, Minty Meadow. It is first seen in level 51. It should also be noted that chocolate can also be created from a Chocolate Spawner, first introduced in Pastille Pyramid, level 156. When the player makes a certain number of moves (2 moves after all chocolate is off the board), the chocolate spawner will generate an individual piece of chocolate, therefore swallowing up a candy within its vicinity. If there is more than one of these chocolate spawners on a particular level, then the chocolate can be created from any of the spawners. This means that the player has no control over which spawner will generate the first piece of chocolate. While (s)he can get rid of the chocolate per move, the chocolate spawners themselves cannot be destroyed. Therefore, getting a chocolate spawner from a Mystery Candy can make a level nearly impossible to win, especially when it comes out over a jelly, as they can only be destroyed if a Jelly Fish lands over the chocolate spawner(s). Trivia *The chocolate has the words 'Candy Crush' inscribed in it. *This blocker is the main reason why level 70 is very hard and level 461 is insanely hard. *Unless there is only a space for the chocolate to expand, it is much less likely that the chocolate will engulf wrapped candy or striped candy. However, the chocolate will engulf color bombs even though there are other spaces for the chocolate to expand. Therefore, it is better if you can consume the color bomb when a chocolate is near. *Chocolates actually tend to avoid special candies, often only engulfing them if they have to. Sometimes however, they will engulf a special candy unforced, but this is quite rare, unless you get unlucky. *It's only helpful when it engulfs a hard-to-reach candy bomb to defuse it. This can happen in levels 275 and 303, among others. *In reality, chocolates are a very popular well loved gift especially for dating, yet in Candy Crush it is a very terrible element. * Level 299 (pictured on the right) has 57 chocolates to start with; the most compared to any other level, along with 18 chocolate spawners. * When chocolate is expanding it looks like molten chocolate, the sound is like a "plop". When you remove it, it sounds like breaking real chocolate ("brzz") and it seems, that chocolate is hurt. It falls in pieces over the board. * When chocolate is broken, it appears to have nuts inside of it, possibly hazelnuts. Category:Elements Category:Blockers